


From Dusk 'Til Dawn

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Short Stories [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Vampire!Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You’re invited to one of Tony’s infamous parties, but not everyone agrees with your presence.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Avengers Short Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103915
Kudos: 3





	From Dusk 'Til Dawn

The invitation had been an unexpected one. Everyone knew about Tony Stark, he was the mysterious billionaire who lived in the house on the hill. Most people joked that it was like the House on Haunted Hill. You had never paid attention to the gossip that floated around. Most people believed that Tony was a recluse, only coming out when he wanted to or he needed something. **  
**

Maybe so, but that didn’t mean his house was haunted or that there were other nefarious acts going on there. Maybe Tony just didn’t like being around large groups of people all the time. There was one thing for sure though: he loved to throw parties.

Once a month the house he occupied would become lively with music and people that could be seen and heard from outside the gates of the property. You happened to be walking home one night when you heard the noise and glanced up to see that you were passing Stark Manor. Cars were driving in and up the hill, people wearing their finest getting out and walking to the front door where a man greeted them.

Secretly you wished that you could go there and experience one of Stark’s parties for yourself, but they seemed like they were for the exclusive members of your fair town and some people from the surrounding areas. You were a nobody on the map.

Now you were holding the invitation in your hands asking if you would do Tony the honor of gracing his home with your presence for a masquerade ball to help funds to protect the planet from global warming. You pinched yourself to make sure you weren’t dreaming, but it hurt and you were still holding the invitation in your hand.

You quickly grabbed your purse and headed into town to visit Maggie, the local seamstress who also owned a vintage shop. She always had gorgeous dresses on hand and would probably be willing to loan you something for the evening. 

The older woman smiled at you as you came bursting into her shop, “Hello dearie, it’s been a while since you’ve graced my shop.” It had been some time since you had found yourself in here. In fact, it had been your first job when you were in high school.

You handed the invitation over to Maggie who stared at it incredulously, she was just as shocked as you had been. Not just anyone got this honor. “I need a dress for the evening.”

Maggie shook off her shock and handed the invitation back to you, “I have just the dress. Stay right here, I’ll go get it.” She stood up from her perch behind the counter and headed into the back. You knew that was where she kept her special articles of clothing that she didn’t want just anyone seeing. 

When she came back she was holding a dark red dress with black lace accents. She handed it over and told you to go try it on for her. You did as you were told and when you looked in the mirror you saw that it managed to highlight all your features in the best ways possible. The sleeves hung off your shoulders and it reminded you of something a gothic princess would wear.

As you stepped out of the small changing room you said, “Maggie this is wonderful.” You looked up and saw Maggie smiling at you. “Are you sure this is okay? I can choose something from up here.”

She waved her hands and handed over a black lace mask to match, “No, I want you to wear this one. It’ll fit with the theme. Now come over here let me make a few adjustments.”

The night of the party came and you nervously sat in the back of the cab on the way up to Tony’s home. You felt so out of place amongst the BMWs, Mercedes, Jaguars, and Bentleys that were parked in the driveway. The driver pulled to a stop in front of the sidewalk and you quickly paid the driver, noticing a few stares from some of the people standing outside chatting before making their way to the front entrance.

You stepped out of the cab and slowly made your way up the front sidewalk to the door where a tall man was standing waiting to greet the guests. “Good evening, Miss,” he gave you a pleasant smile. “May I see your invitation?”

You handed it to him shakily, “Here you go?”

“Thank you,” he put it with the rest of the invitations that he had received that night. “Have a good evening, Miss.”

“Thank you,” you whispered as you moved past him.

You followed the sound of music down the hall past paintings that looked like they belonged in a museum. All the artwork looked old and like it belonged in a museum. It must have been passed down from generation to generation, you thought to yourself.

When you stepped into the great room where all the guests had gathered you could see tables set off to the side and a wide-open space reserved for dancing. Some people were already dancing like they were at an actual ball from a fairytale while others were laughing off to the side, glasses of champagne in hand.

You hadn’t been here five minutes but you were already feeling so out of place.

“Magnificent isn’t it?” The man’s voice beside you made you jump. You hadn’t even heard him approach. “Sorry,” he flashed you a smile that told you he wasn’t the least bit sorry to have started you.

“It’s fine,” you sighed. “It’s quite the setup, that’s for sure.”

He grabbed two champagne flutes from a passing waiter and handed one to you, “I’m being incredibly rude, I’m Tony Stark.”

You blinked in surprise, “Mr. Stark, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” You still couldn’t believe you were standing next to the man of the hour. “Thank you for the invitation, I certainly wasn’t expecting one.”

He chuckled and took a sip of champagne, “I once saw you chew a man out for throwing his empty water bottle on the side of the street. I thought this event would be the perfect time to get to know one another better.”

You remembered that day, you had told the man he was part of the problem as to why the planet was dying. You felt yourself become a little flustered at the fact that Tony had seen that. “Not one of my finer moments,” you turned away from him so he could see how nervous you were.

“No, no, I think it was a good reaction, we could use some more people threatening bodily harm on those who don’t respect this green and blue planet we call home.”

You groaned and Tony grinned at you, enjoying the looks flitting across your face. “I think I’m going to go sit in the corner for the rest of the evening so I don’t embarrass myself further.”

Before you could walk away he caught your hand and gently stopped you, “You’re not embarrassing yourself, who else would I share my first dance with this evening besides such a strong-willed individual such as yourself?”

You narrowed your eyes, “Why do I get the feeling you’re teasing me, Mr. Stark.”

“Tony,” he corrected. “Call me Tony.”

“Tony,” you repeated his name. “Why do I feel like you’re teasing me?”

“Maybe I am,” he said cheekily. “But I would like to have my first dance with you if that’s all right?”

You considered him for a moment, wondering why he had invited you in the first place and why he wanted his first dance to be with you. “All right,” you conceded. “I’ll share the first dance with you.”

Off to the side, several of the guests were watching as Tony swept you into his arms and began to dance to the tune the band had started to play. “I’m shocked Stark let a human into his party,” Natasha said to Steve and Sam.

“You know how Stark is,” Sam said. “Plus I heard he had an infatuation with one of the humans around here.”

“I think it’s nice,” Steve chimed in, ever the optimist of the group. “He’s all alone here, he could use someone to spend his days with.”

Natasha’s eyes narrowed as she watched Tony spin you around the dance floor, her eyes briefly went from their normal greenish hue to a red and then changed back to green just as quick. “This isn’t going to end well.”

Days after the party had ended you were walking down the sidewalk when a car pulled up beside you. “Miss Y/LN,” you recognized the voice as the man who had greeted you the night before at the party. “Mr. Stark would like me to invite you to his home for dinner tomorrow night.”

You fiddled with the strap of your purse, “Is it another fancy occasion?” You weren’t sure how you felt about going to another event with his fancy friends. To be honest, something felt off to you the entire night. You hadn’t liked the way the people had stared at you. It was almost like they were staring at you hungrily. Tony had made sure you stayed by his side all night long.

Jarvis chuckled, “No miss, it will just be you and Mr. Stark tomorrow night.”

“Oh, well then tell him I accept and will see him tomorrow night.” Jarvis bid you farewell and drove off.

When Natasha caught wind of what Tony had done she drove to his house and stormed into his office. “What the hell were you thinking?”

He looked up from his papers, “Well hello to you too, Romanoff.”

She yanked her sunglasses off revealing her blood-red eyes. “Don’t,” she snarled. “You’re being foolish by allowing this human to get so close to you.”

After you had left the party Natasha had made it fairly clear to Tony what she thought about him allowing a human into the building with a house filled with supernatural beings. “I happened to enjoy our time together the other night and the human has a name. It’s Y/N.”

Natasha slammed a fist down on the table, the sound echoing through the halls of the house, “This is serious Tony! She could be in danger if you keep cavorting with her.”

Tony’s eyes narrowed, he was starting to get annoyed with the redhead now. “There hasn’t been a threat on our lives in over a hundred years, Natasha. I think I’ve earned some happiness.”

Natasha stood up straighter, “Don’t come crying to me when this blows up in your face. I will not continue to bail you out and risk my life for your impulsive behavior.” With that, she turned and stormed out of the house, Tony sitting still as he let her words wash over him.


End file.
